Sonic X Crystal Love
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a young humen girl when her life get's turned upside down by Eggman but meets new friends in her aventure to find out why Egghead wants her for.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is first chapter but It also intaducing two oc's mine and a old friend of mine oc, and I would want to thank Alexia the Hedgehog for helping with Sonic story, so I hope my friends and people that like Sonic X enjoy this story, Alexia the Hedgehog inspired me to do this story but I couldn't put this up yet, and it has been 2 years I had this story waiting for to be put on fanfiction, I don't own Sonic X or the characters I only own Claire and the plot but Emi belongs to a old friend of mine, enjoy!

**XXXxxxxXXXX**

Name: Claire Athanasia Katherine McDowell  
Age: 15 (turning 16 soon)  
Height: 5' 2  
Hair Color: Light Blonde. Long past the middle of her back  
Eye color: Crystal Pink  
Hometown: Unknown  
Role: find out way later in the story  
Family: Mother (Grace) Father (Daisuke) Molly (Claire's little sis)  
Personality: She can be very stubborn when she needs to be but she's a kind hearted girl who cares deeply for her friends. She then meets Emi The Butterfly when she was being chased by one of Dr. Eggman's henchmen it was then that Emi helped Claire find out why Egghead wants her so badly…

Name: Emi The Butterfly  
Age: 12  
Height: 4' 9  
Race: Half Butterfly half human  
Hair Color: long blonde hair that goes to her with braids at the end  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hometown: Station Square  
Role: takes care of Flowers  
Family: Mother (dead) Father (dead)  
Personality: A happy, kind young girl who loved tending to flowers. More will be revealed later in the story….

/Line/

A girl with light blond hair, braided past the middle of her back wore a white dress that came to a stop at her knees. Her name was Claire McDowell. She was kneeling while tending to her cutting garden as she had just finished planting her last flower. She brushed her braid away and gave the final flower a light kiss then stood up, picking up her hand basket. With a content sigh she then brushed the remains of dirt off her snow white dress. You know the stereotype that sometimes girls or boys have fair hair that they will have blue eyes? Claire doesn't. She has crystal pink colored eyes, although no one knows why, not even her own parents. But the thing that happened to innocent Claire was that Eggman had tried to kidnap her, even going to the length of murdering her parents. Claire protected her little sister till the end, even though she was captured Eggman released her sister, unharmed. After that Claire was sent into a huge flying aircraft and locked up in a cell. It was then that a robot entered the cell to throw in an unconscious young girl. Claire, who was leaning against the wall, looked closer at the girl distinguishing her features. She had butterfly wings on her back and antenna's on her head. Her hair was braided similar to Claire's but was now messy and the braid had fallen apart.

Claire's POV

When the robot finally left, I crawled on my knees towards young girl with my hand outstretched as I gently shook her awake.

"Hey...wake up. Please…" I whispered as she slowly began to move, a sign that she was waking up. She opened her eyes, but when she saw me leaning over she let out an 'eek' and quickly backed against the wall.

"H-Hey! It's okay…My name is Claire. What's your name?" I said smiling softly at her, hoping to make her feel safer and know that I wasn't going to hurt her. It looked like it worked because she then crawled back towards me with a light smile on her lips.

"I-I'm Emi. Emi the Butterfly. Dr. Eggman kidnapped me and grabbed the Chaos Emerald I had." She frowned, her eyes crinkling and watering like she was about to cry. I didn't like seeing other people cry so I naturally reached out to her placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Emi! Its not your fault, it's that stupid jerk, Egghead's fault! I just hope someone saves us soon. I hate this stinky cell! My hair is all messy! I so need a hair brush!" I said with an exasperated sigh, hanging my head down, after placing my arms on my lap. Then I remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I looked at Emi with confusion written all over my face as I saw her bring out something from her small bag. She brought out and ear piece, similar to the ones people used for cell phones. She placed it around her ear and quickly pressed a button. Then a faint voice was heard from it, I couldn't make out what was being said on the other line…but I did hear Emi softly whispering back though.

"Tails! Its me, Emi. Emi the Butterfly…uhh…ahh yeah, Eggman grabbed me and now has the Chaos Emerald, Sonic had given me to keep safe…I know….I'm so, so, so sorry…Tails, are you sure? Oh! Thank you, Tails and Sonic! Oh yeah! I met a girl that I share a cell with, Eggman captured her too…No…I don't know why she's here. I'll ask." Emi then looked at me with concerned blue eyes. " Claire, my friends, Tails and Sonic want to know why Eggman captured you?" I just blinked at the question not fully knowing myself.

"Actually, I don't have clue why Egghead wanted me. He never really told me why he took me…" I frowned, I confused more than ever now.

"I see… did you hear that, Tails?…Okay, we'll wait right here for ya. Oh! And if you can hear me, Sonic! You'd better hurry up or no chilli dogs for you when I get back!" I could hear a faint crash from the ear piece, causing Emi to laugh as she pressed the button again then put away the ear piece.

"Sorry about that, Claire…So you don't really know why Eggman wants you?" Emi asked while I just shrugged again.

"Nope. I have no idea what so ever…I just hope your friends get here soon. I want to see my little sister, Molly, again, that is if she's safe and sound…." I said trailing off, since then Emi and I talked about ourselves when two of Eggman's idiot robots walked in and grabbed my arms. I was thrashing against it, kicking and screaming for it to let me go as it dragged me out of the cell.

"You stupid tin cans! Get your greasy hands off me!" I screamed still trying to escape.

"Claire! Let my friend go, you stupid piece of scrap metal!" Emi suddenly tackled the one that held me freeing one arm, giving me enough time to kick the other robot that held my other arm, away from me. I was about to grab Emi and start running for our lives but then Eggman came in with more robots ordering them to drag me away.

"Let me go, you stupid Egghead!" I screamed again as I once again began to fight back. Eggman then started laughing, which really annoyed me to no end, but it was what he ordered the robots do that made me turn pale and leave Emi gasping, afraid for my life.

"Let me go you stupid Egghead!" I was once again kicking and screaming

"Eggbots, take Claire to my lab. I need to extract it out of her body…even if it kills her. Hohoho!" He cackled then walked out with his hands calmly behind his back, with me being held up by the stupid henchmen robots. I looked at Emi, smiling sadly at her.

"Don't worry, Emi…Your friends are coming for you. Don't worry about me…What ever Egghead wants from inside of me, must be something bad. So please don't worry, I have faith in your friends and so do you. Just believe…" Then the robots dragged me away from the cell and into a cold room with sharp tools and instruments. The robots strapped me on my back to a metal table with a weird laser pointing above me. Then I heard the whirring as it turned on. My heart was racing as I closed my eyes tightly, just waiting for the pain…but none came. I opened my eyes to hear someone yelling out curses and ect. When the door opened suddenly I turned my head to the right, but didn't see anyone.

"You must be Emi's friend, right? Claire, correct?" I gasped turning my to the left to see a blue hedgehog with gorgeous green eyes.

"O-oh…y-yes! That's me, but call me Claire instead…c-can you take these straps off me? They're getting really tight on me." I stuttered out as he sighed shaking his head with a light smile.

"Oh sure!" He quickly undid the straps, finally letting me sit up with sore arms.

"Thank you-…umm…"

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog is the name. Now come on! Lets get you to safety along with Emi. My friend Tails took her back to our place." Sonic said as he helped me off the table.

"O-Okay…but how? We're really high in the sky." I frowned confused by Sonic, who was giving me a mischievous smile. In an instant he had picked me up in his arms, bridal style causing me to flush. I wrapped my arms around his neck afraid he was going to drop me.

"W-what are you doing?" I yelped as he just winked at me

"Relax, okay…just trust me." He said with a warm comforting smile, I nodded closing my eyes.

"O-Okay, I…I'll just close my eyes then…I don't really like high places." I said then suddenly there was a huge gust of wind blew past us, messing up my hair even more.

"You can open your eyes, Claire. We're on safe grounds now." I slowly opened my eyes to see that he was telling the truth, we were back on solid ground. Sonic then shifted me a bit as he placed me on the ground, finally letting me stand on my own.

"Thank you, Sonic! How am I ever going to repay you for rescuing Emi and I?" I looked as Sonic as he waved me off with a smile.

"Nah, no worries. Emi is a friend and any friends of Emi is a friend of mine!" He said giving me a thumbs up. I felt like my heart skipped a beat from being so happy and excited that I had made another friend. Then suddenly the happy moment was gone as I felt like something was burning from the inside out. I doubled over clutching my stomach in pain, I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the hurt but it didn't work. I heard Sonic calling out my name in panic, I tried to open my mouth but the pain just got even worse and then I couldn't take it any longer. I screamed as a darkness overwhelmed me and held me with open arms, the last thing I heard was Sonic's shouts of concern, then…nothing….

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Oh my, whats wrong with Claire? and will Claire find out why Eggman wants what inside of her? you will find out in the next chapter of Sonic X Crystal Love. Remember no flames and I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and thanks once again Alexia the Hedgehog! ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Sorry about the long wait, I have a new beta name RaisingHeart001, she's a very wonderful great friend, so I'm very happy she's Beta'ing this story you should read her SOnic story if you have a chance people, it's really awesome story _smiles_ anyways I do not own anything but I do own Claire, Molly and Emi which is a old friend of mine's OC and the made up plot is mine too. no flames allowed don't like tough find another story. Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love **

**Chapter 2: Molly**

...

_'Claire...'_

I woke up with a groan turning my body around feeling silk against my body. I was laying in a comfy bed- wait! a bed? I snapped my eyes open sitting up fast looking around seeing I was in a room, but it was all pink... I didn't mind pink just as long as it was not hot pink. Anyway, I decided to silently walk out of the door which thankfully wasn't locked. I walked down the stairs to see the TV on with news when I heard Sonic's and Emi's voices at what they said confused me and worried me too.

"Sonic, you have to tell her!"

"I know Emi! But she'll be heartbroken if she finds out about them."

I was standing behind the couch. I didn't care if they notice me but my eyes was trained on the TV screen, it was news about two dead bodies and when they said their names, my heart just stopped beating. The color on my face went pale.

"Claire?"

I didn't turn around to know the voice was Emi. My bangs covered my eyes while my hands were clinging onto the couch tightly, my knuckles turning white. My body was shacking.

"Claire, I'm so sorry we were not there to stop Egghead from killing your parents..."

I calmed down before turning around and hugged Emi while letting all the tears I held back run down my cheeks. I felt a hand gently touch on my back since I fell down to my knees while hugging Emi who was flying in the air at the time and I took her down with me. I opened my eyes with tears still falling down my face to see a blue blur knowing it was Sonic who saved me and Emi. I let go of Emi who was crying with me fly outside to get someone, leaving me with Sonic.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Claire..."

I gave him a watery smile hugging him which caught him off guard but hugged me back patting my back comforting me. I felt better after a while. I pulled away from Sonic wiping my tears away, smiling softly at him which made him smile big.

"Now there's the beautiful smile I was waiting for."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. I stood up and walked around the couch before I sat down. Sonic followed me sitting down next to me. I grabbed the remote and started channel surfing when I heard wings flapping. I turned my head around to see Emi flying to me and Sonic with a boy who smiled at me kindly.

"Hello, my name is Chris. This is my home."

"Wow, really? This house is like a mansion! Oh, my name is Claire." I went on my knees on the couch and reached my hand out to Chris who grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Claire. I hope you're feeling better after what happened to you."

I blinked, remembering now. Then an image of my little sister Molly appeared in my head making me stand up gasping.

"What, what is it, Claire?" all three of them were looking worried.

"My little sister! I have to find Molly! I must see if she's alright."

"You can take the Limo if you want."

"Thanks Chris, but I should walk."

"I'll come with you just in case Egghead tries anything."

"Yeah! I can fly over the town. All I need to know is what she looks like."

"Molly is 5 years old and has brown shoulder-length hair. Before Egghead took me, Molly was wearing this red hair ribbon in her hair. Her eyes are caramel brown. She was wearing a pink dress. I hope that helps you, Emi."

She nodded at me smiling, "Yep! That's all I need to know. I'll look from above." She flew outside

"Okay, let's go walk around the town, Sonic." I looked down at him smiling brightly. He gave a nod

Before I went out to look for Molly, I got dressed in a tank top which was red, while I wore jeans with tennis shoes

...

It has been almost an hour since I and Sonic were looking for my little sister... I asked the people if they've seen Molly, but so far no luck. I prayed to God; I will find Molly and hope mother and father is watching over her. Sonic was looking on the other side of town while I was looking around the beach area since Molly loves beaches. She always went missing and we found her at the beach. It's like her favorite place. I walked around the sandy beach until I saw something from the corner of my eye. I quickly jogged over to the small figure that was sitting down, knees close to her.

"Molly!" I see her head perked up hearing my voice. She stood up running to me.

I picked her up in my arms hugging her with tears in my eyes.

"Big sister...I...I was scared."

"It's going to be okay, Molly. Let's go home... Well, actually, we are staying with some friends I met. One of them saved me from that mean Egghead." She nodded and snuggled more into my arms, happy to see me. I was so happy to find her safe and sound.

I walked back into the town to see Emi landing on the ground in front of me and Molly who was aw'ed about Emi.

"Claire! You found your little sister Molly! I'm so glad she's safe. We should head back to Chris's place."

Molly ran right to Emi who got surprised. "You're a butterfly lady! I love butterflies! You're so pretty."

Emi blinked, but smiled at Molly. She bent down to her eye level, "Why, thank you, Molly."

"Let's go. Is Sonic there waiting or is he still trying to find Molly?" I asked Emi

"He's back home with Chris. I called and told them I found you and Molly together and I was going to bring you back, but of course, the flying way...if you want to fly?"

Molly bounced up and down excitedly. "Me! me! I want to fly with you, Emi! Can we, big sis?" I smiled when Molly gave me the puppy dog eyes. I nodded knowing it'll make her happy. She always dreamed about flying with the butterflies...funny, huh? But really cute. She's a little girl, let her dream come true.

Emi picked Molly in her arms around her waist while she let me climb onto her back between her butterfly wings. When we got to Chris's House/Mansion, we were greeted by Chris, Sonic and the rest of his friends. Molly was shy, but she really liked Cream and her little Chao friend Cheese. I was so happy. I hugged Sonic, well, picked him up when I hugged him.

"What are you and Molly going to do now, Claire?" I put Sonic back on his feet to look at Emi.

"I don't know, but I would like it if we can stay here until I can find me and Molly a house. Then I… Well, have to find a job to get money..."

"Claire, don't worry about that. I told my Mother about you and Molly having nowhere to go and she said you can stay here as long as you want." I was surprised. Chris would do that for someone he hardly knew. If I could I would cry right now, but I was too happy "There are two extra rooms upstairs for you and Molly. I had Ella clean it up and nicely for you two just in case."

I hugged Chris who got caught off guard and didn't noticing the blush on his cheeks. "Thank you so much, Chris!"

I now knew I and Molly we'll be happy again, but, for how long? I knew that Egghead would do anything to ruin this happiness. And what was even odder...what was that voice I heard before I woke up? For some reason, that voice sounded so familiar to me. I shook that thought aside for now. I had to take care of my little sister and help Sonic and his friends take down Egghead.

...

Angel: Claire finds out her parents are dead, and she found her little sister Molly, but of course Eggman well ruin anything that is happiness jerk. Oh and if you want to see drawings of Claire and Molly go to DeviantArt and search for my name which is "Springflowergirl90" Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Here's chapter 3 people, I do not own anything but I do own Claire, Molly and Emi but Emi belongs to my old friend from long ago. No flames are allowed if you don't like then back off and find another story, I might do another Sonic story about a old OC character I drew a very long time ago when I was 14 or 15. So please Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped!**

...

Claire's POV

It has been a whole week now since Egghead kidnapped me and killed my parents, but the good thing was...I found my little sister Molly safe and sound. She was the only thing I had left, and I wouldn't let Egghead take her too. Anyways, I helped Ella, Chris's maid that cleaned and cooked around the house/mansion even Cream, Cheese, and Molly helped out making food for lunch. It was fun until somehow Cheese tried to fly the flour bag over to us. He dropped it in accident and all of us and the kitchen was covered from the flour, head to toe, but we all laughed.

"What was that- w-what happened?" Chris walked into the kitchen. He probably heard us laughing.

"Cheese dropped the flour bag by accident so now we and the kitchen are covered in flour...sorry for the mess, Chris."

"...Oh, it's okay. I was wondering if you want to enroll in a school? I know you're older than me so you should be in 10th grade, right?"

I shrugged, "I don't know myself. I've always been homeschooled. I've never been to a school before...nether has Molly."

"Well, my mom was asking me the other day on the phone that if you want she can enroll you and your sister Molly in school."

I was shocked and surprised. Chris's parents would do all this for me and Molly, but I had to let Molly go to school and meet new people and maybe she would make friends too.

"Okay, me and Molly will go to school...but, let us do something to help you with anything around the house to show our gratitude for doing so much for us, giving us a roof to stay under, beds to sleep on, and everything we need."

"It's no trouble. Oh, and later my mom wanted to meet you and Molly. Dad is still busy with his work."

"Sure, thanks again, Chris...now let's all go get cleaned up, shall we?"

"Yeah! I wanna get wet first, sissi!" I chuckled.

"Okay, the munchkin is first." I picked up Molly in my arms and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

I put down Molly to turn on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. I got it to be warm not too cold or too hot for Molly. I helped Molly take her covered flour clothes off her and helped her in the tub. I put her covered flour clothes in the dirty clothes basket in the bathroom. Then I started to scrub Molly's hair. I finished washing her hair so I let her wash her body for a while and play before she got out.

"When your finish, call my name, 'kay, lil sis?"

"Okay."

I smiled how happy she had been since we stayed with Chris and his family even though his father did run an electrical company. Chris told her his mother was an actress which must be the reason he lived in this nice mansion. Oh, and I also met his bodyguard and butler...he was quite...interesting to say the least, and very odd indeed. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone almost making me fall backwards, but I caught myself to see Mr. Tanaka, Chris's butler and bodyguard.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Tanaka, sir. I was in my own world there...sorry."

I watched Mr. Tanaka fix his glasses more up on his nose making a glare hit his lense's, kind of creeping me out a bit.

"It's quite, alright, lady Claire. Master Chris wants you meet him at the back where the swimming pool is at."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me, Mr. Tanaka." I bowed. I walked downstairs and then to the back outside seeing Chris standing and talking to Sonic, Emi and a fox?

Emi turned her head in my duration seeing me, smiling at me. "Hi Claire!"

I stopped when I got close enough. "Hi guys. So, what's up, Chris? Mr. Tanaka told me you wanted to see me about something?"

"Oh, my mom wanted to know what size you wear so she can buy you the school uniform, same with Molly."

"Oh, I'll go write down my size's and Molly's too after I get Molly out of the tub so the other girls can get clean from the flour bomb we caused."

I waved at them while walking back inside and then upstairs to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and told Molly she had to get out. I dried Molly's hair and let her do the rest. I handed her clean clothes, and after that I let Cream and Cheese in the bathroom to wash up. I walked with Molly downstairs to see new friends of Sonic's, I think? He almost looked like Sonic, but black and red arms cross, when he turned his head in Molly's and my way when we got to the last step down.

I blinked in confusion when he looked at me with widen eyes. I tilted my head with my right hand against my chest in a loose fist.

"Shadow? hello? Earth to Shadow!" I sweat-dropped when the hedgehog called Shadow punched Sonic when Sonic kept waving his hand in front of his face and poked him on the head, annoying him.

"Do I have to keep telling you not to touch me, faker?!"

"Aw, come on, Shads! You were staring at Claire like you've seen a ghost or something..."

"Hn, I don't have to tell the likes of you..."

I thought if I stepped in I would somehow calm this Shadow before something happened. I walked over smiling. I went down on my knees between Sonic and Shadow.

"Hi, my name is Claire, and this little girl is my little sister Molly."

"Hi! Are you big brother or Sonic's twin brother?" Molly said all carious, but didn't know that Shadow might get upset by that comment.

"I am not this faker's twin!"

I saw tears welled up. "Molly-" before I could say anymore, Molly ran off. "Molly!" I rushed after her worried that Egghead might show up and take her from me.

I saw her a little bit far ahead of me running. I kept calling out her name, but she kept running. Shadow really upset her by yelling at her, but he didn't know she was very sensitive to yelling, so it wasn't his fault. I looked in horror when Molly stopped running to scream when a huge robot grab her with its metal hands.

"Molly!"

The huge robot had rocket blasters on its back and was flying away. I kept running with tears flying behind me when I ran forward calling out Molly's name until I tripped over my own feet falling on my face, scraping my knees. I sat up in a daze. I was thinking 'did that just happen?' and 'did Egghead robot just kidnap my little sister?'

"Claire?!" Emi landed in front of me with a worried frown on her lips. "Where's Molly?"

"...H-he took h-her..."

"He? He who?"

"Eggman's robot took...Molly, my little sister..."

And just like that I couldn't handle it anymore; I fainted in front of Emi. She probably was freaking out about it but watching my little sister get grabbed by a huge robot and I couldn't stop it from taking her? Yeah, I had every right to faint, but I did know when I do wake up...I was going to find Egghead and punch his lights out! ...Actually, I would rip those mustaches off his face.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Here's chapter 4~ I do not own anything but I do own Claire, Molly, and Emi (But Emi belongs to a old friend) and the made up plots that you see. No flames are allowed, don't like it tough find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

...

"_Claire... must... Save..._"

I gasped and woke up, sitting up breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down my temple. After I caught my breath, I looked around the room I was in to see I was in the room I was staying in at Chris's house/mansion. I stopped at the bottom of the last step, realizing Molly was kidnapped by Egghead's robot. I took off, running outside and passed Chris, Amy, Emi and Cream and Cheese who said my name in surprise, but I ignored them. I had to find Molly; she was all I had left.

I was making myself not stop so I was having hard time breathing after running around Station Square. There were no signs of Molly or Egghead. I was going to look outside of Station Square when a blue blur went passed me but stopped in front of me, making me skid to a stop, breathing heavily staring at Sonic.

"Claire, what are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around and it's dangerous with Eggman around."

"I Know!...B-but Molly...Eggman has my little sister! I have to find her Sonic! She's all I have left." I tried to run around Sonic, but he grabbed my arm under my elbow stopping me from running off. "L-let me go! I have to save my little sister! You jerk! Stupid hedgehog! Let me go so I can save her!" I stopped yelling and fell down on my, knees tears cascading down my cheeks.

Sonic let go off my arm. I covered my face with my hands, sobbing in them. Sonic had his glove hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. I just found her and now Egghead had taken her from me...he'll pay the next time I see him. I'll make him pay; he'll regret taking her from me.

"...Claire, don't worry. I'll find Molly for you, okay? I promise I'll bring her back to you, so don't worry, okay?" I uncovered my teary face to see Sonic wink at me in a way I couldn't help but smile. It kind of cheered me up a bit.

I wiped the tears away, "T-thank you, Sonic...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just... Molly is my little sister and I'm her big sister. I'm supposed to protect her and I can't even protect her from Eggman." I looked away ashamed

"Hey, it's not your fault. Come on, let's go back. The others are worried about you."

I nodded, "Okay, thank you, Sonic..." I stood back on my feet.

Sonic and I got back to Chris's mansion/house to see Cream, Cheese, Amy and Emi run over to me, worried about me. Sonic was right. I didn't mean to worry them, so I apologized to them. The girls were my very own best friends I ever had. Sonic and Chris were my friends too, but sometimes girls just needed girls for...some stuff boys couldn't understand.

...

I was nervous and worried since Sonic and the others were trying to find out where Eggman took my little sister Molly. No such luck. I was pacing around so much I had to walk outside where the pool was to get some fresh air. I sat down on the edge of the pool which was empty right now, no water. I kept thinking of things that Eggman would do to Molly. I was scared and angry at Eggman. If he did something to Molly...he would go down.

I jumped out of my skin almost falling forward when I heard Shadow's voice behind me, but thankfully he reacted fast to grab me and pulled me back away from the edge.

"Wow, that was close. Thanks, Shadow." I smiled at him, not noticing he frowned and clinching his glove hands on his sides.

"..."

I tilted my head sideways confused, watching Shadow turn his head sideways. I turned my body so I was on my knees and reach my hands out to grab his clinch hand, making him snap his head, looking at me in shock.

"Is something wrong, Shadow? You seem very upset with something...?"

"...It's my fault..."

I blinked, "Your fault? What was your fault, Shadow? I don't understand?"

"...Your sister...was taken away because of me. I didn't mean to snap at her, but just hearing someone say me and the faker are twins or related...it annoys me to no end." he looked away eyes closed.

I smiled. I pulled Shadow to me, hugging him and caught him off guard. "It's okay. I don't blame you for what Egghead did... Things happen, but we should all be strong and keep doing our best to find Molly..."

It was quiet for a while until I let go of Shadow with a soft gentle smile. I stood up on my feet. "Let's go back inside. Maybe Tails found Eggman's flying ship thingy..."

Shadow nodded, following me inside Chris's house/mansion when Emi flew over with a big happy smile. She landed right in front of me and Shadow, making her wings disappear.

"Claire! Tails says he found Eggman's ship flying in the sky not too far from the city."

"R-really? Thank god! Are we going to go to it then?" I was so happy and excited at the same time.

"Yeah, Tails is getting the X-Tornado ready. Me, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow are going since there's not enough room to fit all of us, so Sonic and Shadow will stand on the wings, Amy is going into inside it with Tails and I'll fly next to them."

I frowned, "...I can't go? But I have to! I have to save my little sister, Emi!"

"Claire, I know you're upset about not coming along with us, but Eggman is a very dangerous man, and if he kidnapped you in the first place for something you have, then it'll be safer if you stay here where it's safe with Chris, Cream and Cheese."

I was very upset with this, so I didn't say anything while they were getting ready to take off on the X-Tornado. Chris, Cream, and Cheese waved when they took off in the sky. Me? I was thinking of how to get to Eggman's Egg Carrier in one way or another.

...

Angel: It seems Claire is going to go even after Emi said no...that's how much she cares about her little sister, anyways sorry for the shortness I'm trying ot make the chapters longer but it doesn't happen I guess. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Here's chapter 5~ I do not own anythign SEGA does but I do own Claire and Molly. No flames or criticism's allowed okay? if you don't like my story? turn around and find another story. So for the people that like this story? please enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

...

Claire POV

After they left, I had to think of something to get to Eggman's Egg Carrier... Seriously, what kind of name is that? That guy was one twisted dude. I was thinking of maybe Tails had something, so I went to where he build or fix things most of his time. I searched for anything that I could use to fly up to the Egg Carrier... No such luck so far. I was about to give up until I saw it... I walked over to it. It was dusty, but not too much.

I looked under it to see it was broken and destroyed on the inside which made me more upset. I was so close to saving my little sister, but now my last hope was taken away when this plane wasn't going to fly... I reached my hand to rub the dust away when my whole body glowed pink so brightly that I had to use my free arm to cover my eyes from being blinded. When it went away, I uncovered my eyes and gasped softly, seeing the plane brand new!

"W-what just happened?" I was going to keep asking myself what happened, but I had to save Molly! I didn't know how to fly a plane, but I was a fast learner...sometimes, but I'll learn fast for Molly's sake.

I opened the hatch and jumped into the main seat. I tried to find the turn-on button. I found the button to open the top of the celling and then I took off into the sky to save my little sister.

...

I finally landed the plane on the Egg Carrier. It was chaotic when I landed; knowing Sonic and the others were already here trying to save Molly, so I snuck through the Egg Carrier. It didn't take too long for me to find the area where I was taken before so maybe Egghead put Molly there.

"No! Let me go, you big meanies!" I was happy when I heard Molly's voice, but what she said made me worried. They were going to move her so Sonic and the others couldn't find her and save her.

I picked up my speed, seeing two robots holding Molly up in the air while she kicked and struggled. I jumped in the air and kicked the first robot nearer to me making it slam right into the wall. Then I spun around and kicked the other robot next to its buddy.

"Big sister!" I held Molly close to me.

"I'm so happy you're okay... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." I pulled away arm's length.

"It's okay, big sissi. It's my fault. Can we go home?"

I chuckled softly and ruffled her brown hair. "Sure thing, munchkin. Come on, let's go." I picked her up in my arms and ran outside, but I skidded to a stop when more of Eggman's robots stood in front of me, stopping me.

"Big sis...", she hid her face between my neck and shoulder scared.

I tightened my grip on her, but not too tight to hurt her, glaring at the two robots. I smiled when I saw a black and red blur hit the two robots in front of me and Molly. Shadow stood in front of me not looking to happy I was here.

"What are you doing here, Claire? You should be with Chris!"

I frowned, "I know, but I had to save my little sister, Shadow."

Shadow was about to say more, but he dodged out of the way from some robot that reminded me of Sonic but metal... That was not good, especially when it looked right at me. I stepped back in fear holding Molly closer, hearing her whimper in fear of this metal Sonic.

"**Target acquire. Chaos Emerald, found.**"

I frowned confusedly. A Chaos Emerald? I was not a Chaos Emerald! I gasped when it put his metal palm facing me and Molly and a light started to form... Wait, was he... Crap! I screamed and dodged to the right while still holding Molly close hearing her muffled scream on my shoulder. Shadow jumped and kicked the metal version of Sonic away from me and Molly landing in front of me again.

"Claire, you should leave now. I'll keep metal head here busy while you and Molly escape... The faker is nearby, so you'll be safe with him for now."

"Right, be safe, Shadow." I couldn't tell, but he smiled when I said that.

"Wait!"

I looked at Molly who was still in my arms safely. "Molly, no time. We have to go find Sonic fast."

"Can you set me down real fast big sister? Please?"

I didn't want to, but she gave me those big wide eyes at me so I put her down on her feet. I almost laughed while watching Molly run up to Shadow and hugged him. It was such a cute thing. Shadow and Molly was almost the same height, but Shadow was slightly taller than her. She run back to my arms and I picked her right back in my arms and ran off to find Sonic and the others, but I didn't even get a chance to run too far when something rammed right into me, making me let go of Molly falling forward on the metal ground. Molly landed in front of me but she was smart enough to run off to find Sonic and the others.

I pushed myself up on my knees, and a cold metal hand grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Claire!"

"Let me go! You stupid metal jerk!" I started to struggle, knowing I couldn't win because he was of metal and I was fleshy...I would lose for sure.

I was being dragged by this Metal version of Sonic when I both saw black, red, with blue blur hit Metal Sonic making him fly away and letting my now sore wrist go.

"Big sis!" I smiled and hugged Molly when she rushed to my arms. "I found Sonic."

"Thank you, Molly."

I stood up with Molly in my arms facing Shadow and Sonic.

"Claire. how did you get up here? Never mind, I should take you two away before Eggman finds out you're here."

"Okay."

Sonic picked me up in his arms while I held Molly in my arms. He took off so fast I thought I would get sick, but I held it back. He stopped right where the X-Tornado was with Tails. He was surprised to see me.

"Claire? How did you get here?"

"I flew up here with one of your planes, Tails... Actually I think I fixed it. It's not too far from here. Sonic, can you take me to it?"

"Sure thing, be right back Tails."

I knew for sure I was going to get scolded by everyone. What I was most afraid of was Amy and her Piko Piko Hammer... that I did not want to happen. I put Molly in the back seat in the plane making sure she was safely in it, and then I jumped into the front seat.

"Be careful, Claire! Get away as fast as you can while we hold them off!"

"Okay, be safe, Sonic!" I made the hatch close and started the plane and took flight back home.

I hoped Sonic and the others would be safe. What really confused me and worried me was what Metal Sonic said... Chaos Emerald… I didn't have one. I gasped when I remembered what Eggman said when he grabbed me the first time.

"_Eggbots, take Claire to my lab. I need to extract it out of her body…even if it kills her. Hohoho!"_

Oh no, what happened if I had a Chaos Emerald inside me?! Maybe that was why I was born with pink eyes instead of blue... Oh god, what would I do now? Should I tell the others about it? But I hated to worry them even more. I was so lost... Mom, Dad, what should I do?

...

Angel: It seems Claire is figuring it out~ does she really have a Choas Emereld inside her? you'll just have to keep reading, Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: Howdy! sorry for the wait, here's chapter 6~ I do not own anything but I do own my OC's the next chapter is going to show a new OC. No flames please, if you don't like my story why are you reading it in the first place? anyways just find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 6: Beach Day Ruined**

...

When I landed Tails plane I sure got it from the others, but Cream was more worried and Cheese hugged my cheek. I giggled and pulled Cheese off my cheek to hug him gently.

"Sorry to have worried you guys...I just had to save my little sister."

"We understand that, Claire, but what happened if Eggman knew you were on his Egg Carrier? Whatever he wants from you must be very important to him to have."

I looked away from Chris when he said that. I knew Eggman wanted something and that was the Chaos Emerald inside me. He wouldn't get it. That I would make sure of, even if it killed me. I turned around and saw Sonic and the others walk inside. I could tell Shadow and Amy didn't look too happy, especially when Amy still had her Piko Piko Hammer still out in her hands...crap! I eek'ed and took off running with a crazy pink hedgehog on my tail with a huge hammer in her hands.

...

I finally lost Amy. I leaned my palm of my hands on my knees catching my breath. Amy sure was really fast...maybe that was why Sonic was kind of freaked out about her when she started chasing him? I would be scared for my life too, especially when she was holding a huge hammer. I sat down on my bed. Yes, I ran all the up to my room where it was safer because she wouldn't think I would hide in my room...I think so? Oh well, I could rest until she found me. I laid down on my bed where my feet dangled over the edge.

"Why was the Chaos Emerald inside me when I was born?" I was so confused about all this, especially when I found out I had a Chaos Emerald inside me since I was born.

"Big sis?" I sat up on my bed to see Molly peeking in my room.

"Oh, is Amy out there still?"

Molly walked into my room, closed my door and shook her head smiling. "Nope, I told her I saw you with Sonic and she took off like a person on fire." I laughed when she giggled.

Yep, that's my little sister~ Molly crawled up on my bed and crawled on my lap, hugging me around my waist the best she could with her short arms. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay, big sister?" I looked down at Molly while she looked up at me with her wide eyed look that was too cute.

"...I'm okay, don't worry about me. I should be the one worrying about you, you silly~" I started to tickle her which she giggled because her ticklish spot was always on her sides.

After a while, Molly called the secret word and I stopped tickling her. I let her catch her breath when she asked me something.

"Can we go to the beach today, big sis? It's still sunny out..."

I could tell she wanted to go so she could remember mom and dad how they enjoyed taking us to the beach. I couldn't say no to that so I nodded making her jump off my bed all excited, then she ran downstairs to tell the others, making me laugh how happy she was about the beach. I got up myself and started to pack my swimming stuff. Ella and Amy got me the day before Molly was taken from me. I grabbed two towels from my own bathroom and put them in the bag with my other beach stuff. Then I took off my clothes putting my two piece swim suit which was blue which, in a weird way, reminded me of Sonic.

I shook my head blushing. I couldn't think about Sonic like that! And Amy loved him too much so it was impossible to fall for him...but maybe Amy would understand why I liked him too? I guess I wouldn't know until I ask her. I put short shorts over my bottom swim suit same with a white shirt over my swim suit top that is already open showing off my bare back and some of my swim top. I put my flip flops on too and grabbed my bag of beach stuff. I need extra clothes etc.

I walked down to the last step to see everyone else was ready, even Chris's Grandfather Chuck. Chris told me he was a scientist which was really cool. I introduced him to my little sister and myself since he was always working on something or whatever he did in his free time. Anyway, Mr. Tanaka and Ella were coming too so this was going to be a fun day.

...

Everyone went straight in the water which was cold at first then warm after staying in it for a while. Me? I laid down on the towel I put down on the sand. I put sunglasses over my eyes so the sun wouldn't hurt my eyes. I was too busy thinking about the Chaos Emerald and accidently fell asleep.

Dream State, Claire POV

_I groaned and opened my eyes, but I sat up fast seeing I was not laying at the beach anymore. I stood up on my feet weirder out now. I was in some strange place not seeing anything in site, just never ending blackness but the weird part was it wasn't dark because I could see. I decided to walk around and figure out where I was even though I probably wouldn't, but I had to try something._

_I stopped walking around getting tired of wandering around a place which was never ending. "Why am I here? I just fell asleep. That's all...this must be a dream then...that meant I could wake myself up." I screamed as loud as I could, but nothing. I was still in this weird place._

_"..."_

_I spun around hearing whispering behind me, but nothing or no one was there. I heard it again, but it was behind me again, so I turned around fast and I saw a light pink glowing thing floating not too far from where I was standing. I walked over to it. Then I reach my hand to touch it, but it moved away like it was dodging my hand._

_"...Okay. I really, really want to wake up now!" I yelled out to no one._

_"Claire..." I held in the gasp that wanted to escape, but I didn't because whatever said my name was right behind me and I could hear them breathing._

_I closed my eyes tightly, feeling like I was a scared little girl trapped in a small cell, right when I was opening my eyes I saw-_

"...Claire! Earth to Claire." I blinked my eyes open, hearing Amy's voice.

I sat up and put my sunglasses on my head confused, but pushed that weird dream aside for now.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to come join us in the water, Claire?"

"Um not right now. I should walk around first and see the beautiful sites... Is that okay, Ames?"

"Sure, just if something happens, just scream. I better ask my darling Sonic if he wants to play Volleyball~" I chuckled when Amy rushed off to find Sonic.

I feel envied of Amy. Why? Because she was not afraid to say she loved Sonic without being nervous or worried he wouldn't accept her love or not she still followed him...well, more like chased him around, but it showed how much she cared and loved him. I got up from my towel and walked over to the other side of the beach where huge rocks were in the water half way through. I climbed them and stood at the top; eyes closed and arms raised, feeling and breathing in the fresh air and wind nipping against my skin. I put my arms back to my sides and opened my eyes slowly looking at the blue sky.

"What are you doing up here for, Claire?" I jumped out of my skin, but sighed in relief seeing it was just Sonic. I smiled at him.

"Just enjoying the scenery. You out ran Amy again? I swear that girl is going to end up getting faster and faster each time she chases you." I cracked a joke which made Sonic smirk.

He jumped up on the rock I was standing on next to me. I sat down knees up hugging them against my chest leaning my chin on my knees smiling softly.

"...Hey, Claire, can I ask you something?"

I turned my head to the left to face Sonic, "Sure, what is it?"

"I can tell something's wrong with you. It's like you're forcing all those smiles and...it bothers me some reason... Promise me if something is wrong, you'll tell me no matter what it is?"

Truthfully I wanted to tell Sonic but...then they would think of me only as a person that has a Chaos Emerald inside me, but I shouldn't think that of them. They were better than that...right? I looked at him because I looked away to think and open my mouth to tell him when the whole place started to shake. I stood up the best I could, but the shacking was getting too much to stay put. I didn't see my feet were moving closer to the edge of the rock to the water, hearing Sonic yell out my name.

I gasped when my head got back out of the water. I waved to Sonic, "I'm okay! Go see if the others are okay."

"But-"

"No buts! Protect my little sister for me. I can swim around." I dived under the water swimming under, even though it was hard to swim since the water was going crazy.

I swam to the surface to see chaos; the sky was dark and storming, and of course Eggman had to be the person that caused it. I swam not too close, but silently hid behind a small rock, but it was still big enough to hid my whole body. I peeked my head around the rock to see Eggman had a hold of Sonic with his claw thing that he was always in and tossed him in the water making me gasp.

I quickly dived back in the water swimming as fast as I could with the water moving like crazy. Then I saw him at the bottom. He was trying to run in the water, but he couldn't even move from that spot. I swam in front of him tapping his shoulder.

"!?" He gave me that look saying 'What are you doing?!' I pointed to him to the surface.

I grabbed his glove hand and helped him to the surface, but I was jerked back and found out why... There was this robot in the freaking water?! I thought robots couldn't go into water? This just got weirder and weirder. He had a hold of Sonic's leg pulling both of us closer to it, but I couldn't let it do that now, could I? Good thing mom paid for my swimming lessons. It paid off for this. I let go of Sonic's hand not seeing the look he was using and swam up to the water proof robot. I swam over it and found its back. I opened it quickly and started to pull on everything my hand could grab.

That was when it came right back at me 10 times worse. It decided to go boom on me since I was close to it. I was knocked out floated to the bottom losing air, but before that I thought I saw a blue blur before my vision went away.

...

Angel: Oh dear, whats going to happen? is Claire and Sonic going to survive? you'll just have to keep reading _winks_, Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Angel: Howdy! this chapter well show one of my new OC's~ I do not own anything just the made up plot and my OC's, no flames please, if you do not like my story? go find another story to read 'kay? anyway's Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 7: Nera The Bat, At Your Service**

...

Amy POV

I watched helplessly when Eggman tossed my darling Sonic to the water. I had my Piko Piko Hammer out already and I was standing in front of Molly to protect her for Claire.

"You stupid jerk! How dare you toss my Sonic into the water?!" I yelled at him, but he just laughed his annoying laughter while playing with his ugly mustache. It makes me so mad!

And what was worse; he had Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Chris, his Grandfather, and Cream and Cheese in the Chao hostage. I was the only one with Molly. I wished Shadow was here...I-I meant I wished Sonic came back from the water and save us. I smacked one of Eggman's robots from getting closer to me and Molly who was clinching onto me, shaking scared.

"Don't worry Molly. I'll smack these tin can's with my Piko Piko Hammer. They just have to go through me to get you."

"Sister Amy..." I wanted to gush over how she called me 'Sister Amy', but I had to be strong to protect Molly for Claire's sake.

"Hohoho! You think you can get in my way? With that annoying blue hedgehog Sonic out of the way, I'll have some fun by taking his friends, hohoho!"

"Grrr! I won't let you bad mouth my Sonic! You stupid Egghead!" I charged forward with anger feeling up my veins, then jumped and raised my Piko Piko Hammer above my head and was going to smash Eggman. But his claw thing that was connected to his stupid flying thing he always sat in made me drop my Piko Piko Hammer to the sandy ground. "Let me go, you ugly Egghead!" I yelled struggling and kicked my feet, but no use.

"Hohoho! You're a very feisty pink hedgehog...hmhm! I can just take you and the little girl so I get both Sonic and the Chaos Emerald at the same time, perfect! Hohoho!"

"What?!" I was not going to become some Damsel in distress anymore! And what did he mean by a Chaos Emerald? We did have some but...wait, Maybe Claire had one and she didn't tell us...no, that couldn't be true. We were friends. She would have told us before.

I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Molly scream when Eggman commanded to grab her. I started to bang on the claw hand around my body. "Leave Molly alone, you Egghead!"

He just ignored me! That stupid Egghead! Just then, I saw a black and red blur crash right into Eggman's henchmen robots that was grabbing Molly. It was Shadow! He was holding Molly while she cling onto him... Aww, he looked so cute holding Molly like that... Okay, I was just going to forget I said that.

"Let Amy go, Eggman!" he was threating Eggman. I wondered why he was so mad?

"Oh? I think you can't make me, because if you try anything I'll just squeeze the pink hedgehog until there's no life left in her body."

I looked at Eggman like he was crazy, but he was actually going to do it, when he did an example by squeezing me. I screamed trying to breath when he didn't stop squeezing me.

"Amy! Damn you, Eggman!"

"Hohoho! You better watch your tongue, 'cause I might accidently squeeze her to death."

I whimpered when Eggman made his claw hand stop squeezing me. I slumped over the claw hand, catching my breath. I looked into Shadows red eye's, pleading him to save me. I was close to tears. I knew I shouldn't cry like some baby, but I was so powerless without my Piko Piko Hammer and my Sonic...no not my Sonic...Shadow... I needed him more than ever. I was so blind. I liked Shadow and I was just chasing Sonic because it was just some silly crush... Well, after this I was going to stop chasing after Sonic and start telling Shadow how I feel.

I screamed, but then the metal claw hand that was holding me up in the air was broken off so I was falling, but someone caught me. I blushed deeply when it was Shadow who caught me. He set me down gently on my feet to hear Eggman getting all angry at whoever destroyed his metal claw hand./P

"Who dares ruin my evil plain?!"

"...Wow, you're dense for an evil scientist. Especially one that is a shape of an egg." I gasped. Everyone was looking around wondering where that female voice was coming from until "Geez, I'm up here~"

When everyone looked up, we all saw a Mobian like us. She was like Rouge, but she had black fur and hair with a cute outfit that reminded of that lady on that show I watched with Claire and Cream once... I think her name was 'Chun Li'? Anyway, she was just flying up in the air, looking down at us with a wide smile, waving down at us./P

"Howdy, gents and girls. Name's Nera the Bat at your service~" she bowed in the air. "Now, if I were you, Egghead, you'll leave..." Wow, she was scary when she was serious. Even I wanted to run off.

"How dare you! When I come back, I will get the Chaos Emeralds one way or another. Eggbots, retreat!" I sighed in relief when Eggman left with his henchmen robots.

Molly rushed to me and hugged me tightly, so I hugged her back to comfort her.

"Are you okay, sister Amy?"

I smiled, "Of course." I looked at Shadow smiling at him which caught him off guard. "Thank you for catching me, Shadow...and for protecting Molly too."

He looked away his arms crossed, trying to hide his embarrassment which I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, it's a good thing I did fly in this district after all..."

I almost forgot about the Bat lady who saved us. She flied down on her feet, hands on her hips.

"Oh, and thank you for saving me um...what was your name again?" I asked her.

"You're welcome. You're just lucky pinky. Name's Nera the Bat", she winked, but I was fuming at what she called me 'Pinky'?!

"My name isn't pinky! It's Amy."

She waved her hand dismissing it like it was not her concern. It made me more angry. Cream and Molly had to hold me back. For a small human girl, Molly sure was strong.

"I hate to change the subject but...where's Claire, and Sonic is still in the water. Shouldn't we go and get Sonic out of the water before he drowns?" Chris said with a frown, worried for Sonic.

"Oh no! I forgot about Sonic! We have to save Sonic", I said worried. I may not love Sonic, but he was still my friend.

"I think I saw Claire run and dive into the water after Eggman tossed Sonic into the water", Cream told us while holding Cheese in her arms.

"Chao, chao!"

I was worried. They shouldn't be holding their breath that long...can they? I was about to run into the water myself, but a gloved hand grabbed my arm. I turned my head to see it was Shadow.

He shook his head, "...Look." He used his free hand to point to the water.

I gasped when I saw a head pop out of the water and seeing blue. Claire got Sonic! Everyone rushed over when she crawled onto the sandy ground, pulling Sonic out of the water to the dry sandy ground.

"Claire!" I hugged Claire same with Cream, Cheese (hugged her face) and Molly.

Claire POV

I chuckled, and hugged the girls and rubbed Cheese's top head gently. "Sorry to have worried you all. Is Sonic okay, Chris?" I was worried for Sonic. He did save me from drowning... Just remembering what he did when he woke me up, I turned red in the face.

"He's okay, he's coming too."

I crawled over to Sonic's other side after the girls stop hugging me. I leaned over when he opened his eyes, staring into my crystal pink eyes. I smiled. He smiled back with a thumbs up and winking. I giggled softly. I was

happy Sonic and the others were okay now... I needed to tell everyone what I

think is the reason why Eggman wanted me, but how? I guessed I would just have to find out when we get home.

...

Angel: It seems they met Nera The Bat~ how do you guys like Nera so far? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

Angel: Howdy! Sorry for the wait people! here's chapter 8, it's kind of short...sorry about that. I do not own anything, but I do own Claire, Molly, Nera, and any other OC's you see through out this story~ No flames allowed, if you do not like? go find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday**

...

Claire POV

After we went home I was introduce to a new Mobian friend that saved Amy, while me and Sonic were down in the water. She was very...interesting to say the least. She knew how to make Amy fume, that's for sure. Molly was playing with Shadow which was so adorable, even though Molly made him wear a pink ribbon which he wasn't happy, but he didn't want to make Molly cry...poor Shadow. I was helping Ella in the kitchen baking a huge cake.

The cake is for Molly. She was turning 6 today. Yeah I know; she didn't look 6, that were because she got mom's shortness, but she would outgrow that when she got older. Molly's favorite cake is half white and half chocolate cake, same with the frosting, so that if someone didn't like vanilla cake and likes Chocolate cake instead... She was very sweet to think of others like that.

"Claire, dear. You can leave the rest of the cake to me."

"Oh, but I can't. It'll be rude of me, Ella."

"You should go out and get something for your little sister, don't you?"

That's when I remembered; I haven't got anything for Molly yet! Darn. I thanked Ella and quickly ran upstairs, got clean clothes on since the last clothes got flour on them. I grabbed my purse and was about to walk out of the front door when Nera, walked over, calling my name making me stop to face her.

"Oh, hi Nera. What's up?"

"I see you're going out to get a birthday gift for your little sister, yes?"

"Yeah...would you like to join me Nera? We can get to know each other better."

She shrugged, "Sure, I can actually walk around Station Square without people freaking out when I fly around...humans." I sweat dropped at what she said.

We both walked to the mall with people staring whispering about Nera while we walked around the huge mall. Nera went her own way so I went up to find Molly's favorite store...stuff animals. So far I didn't find one that Molly would want, so I went to each store in the huge mall. No such luck though. I sighed and sat down at a table in the food area when Nera walked over and sat down across from me.

"Couldn't find anything?" I shook my head no. "That's too bad."

We went into a Jewelry store in the Mall, until I saw it. It was a small bracelet with one blue emerald. Oddly enough, it reminded me of a Chaos Emerald but smaller. I thought Molly would love it so I got it. I asked the lady to wrap it up neatly and put in a small box. I thanked the lady, and then I and Nera went home.

When I got home with Nera, Emi was standing outside waiting for us, I guess? She saw us and rushed over with a bright smile.

"I was wondering where you two went off too. Everyone went on ahead to where Molly wanted her birthday party be held at. Come on, you two, follow me~"

Me and Nera followed Emi all the way and we ended up at the Park. I saw Chris, Sonic and the others and some other kids I never met yet...probably Chris's friends from his school. I saw Molly having fun with Cream, Cheese and Ella. Emi quickly flew over while I was looking around at everyone. Nera just walked away to get some punch.

"There you are."

I jumped, but sighed finding out it was just Sonic. He raised his eyebrow and had his arms crossed.

"You seem jumpy today...are you still worried about Egghead? If so, don't worry about it. I'll protect you and your sister Molly."

I blushed at how sweet Sonic was being to me...I couldn't help but fall for him.

"Sorry. I just hope Egghead doesn't ruin Molly's birthday party...if he does...he's dead meat", I said in a deadly tone, making Sonic sweat drop mumbling something about I'm almost like Amy with the anger. Oh well, Amy was like another sister to me.

"Claire!"

I turned around smiling at Amy who rushed over to me hugging me around my waist. It showed I was short! Molly was tall for her age which made her lucky to be taller than her big sister.

"Hi, Ames, What's up?" Amy stepped back grinning big.

"I have to tell you in private! Sorry, Sonic; I'll borrow Claire for a sec."

"Sure, go ahead, but bring her back in one piece, Ames..."

I saw Amy got this glint in her eyes, which wasn't good for Sonic. I sweat dropped and stepped back hands behind me back. I knew she would bring out her Piko Piko Hammer and started chasing Sonic around the park yelling at him. Sonic was trying to apologize to her saying he was just joking, but she didn't want to hear it. I stepped forward to tell Amy to stop chasing Sonic, but this overwhelming feeling came through my chest.

I slowly raised my right hand and put the palm of my hand against my chest where my heart was. It felt like I was trying to breathe, but something was making my breathing faster and faster. It was getting harder to breath. It was getting hot...

"Claire?"

I looked up with a hazy vision, but could still kind of see Chris staring at me with worry, but I smiled at him slightly.

"I'm fine, Chris...here's Molly's gift from me. Can you give it to her while...I try to stop Amy from trying to kill Sonic?"

"...Okay, if you're not feeling well, just say something...Molly will be upset if something happens to you...everyone will be upset."

"Okay."

I handed Chris Molly's gift and started to walk over to where Amy had one foot on Sonic's back with her Piko Piko Hammer raised up, but thankfully I got to them ignoring this painful feeling coming on through my chest every time I breathed.

"Amy, don't...Sonic was just joking with you about bringing me back in one piece, so let him just go and you can tell me whatever you were going to tell me...'kay?"

"...Fine." Amy put her hammer away...where she kept it. I rather not know.

I followed Amy but smiled at Sonic mouthing out 'you're welcome'. Amy and I sat down on one of the far away benches in the park, but no one wouldn't be able to hear anything Amy wanted to tell me.

"So...what is it that you want to tell me in private?"

Amy blushed playing with her fingers. "W-well...I think I'm falling for someone else, but I don't know how to tell him that I like him..."

I blinked in surprise. Amy liked some other male other than Sonic? I was happy for her. "Why ask me? I'm not a romantic type..."

"...I know, but I don't know what to say when I'm next to him..."

"Oh, well...just talk to him like you normally do? Anyways, who's the lucky guy?"

She blushed deeper. "Sh-Shadow..."

"Really?" She nodded "Wow, well, good luck, Ames. If I were you, just go up to him and ask him if he likes to chat with you later when this is all over with."

"Good idea! Thanks so much, Claire!" she hugged me tightly and took off over to where Shadow was.

The same feeling came back, but more painful so I clinched my fingers on the bench and bend over groaning softly. I slowly put my hand on my chest, clinching it feeling a cool blast of air hit me then hearing Sonic's voice with worry in his voice.

"Claire? Are you alright?"

"...I-I'm...fine." It was even harder to even talk because my voice was shaking.

"You don't look or sound fine to me...how about I take you back home? I think Molly will be okay, knowing you might not be well and need to lay down and rest."

I couldn't leave! I didn't want to miss Molly's birthday party! "I-I can't...M-Molly needs me...I'm supposed to...be around since mother...and father can't...Ah!" Pain hit me hard in the chest clutching my chest harder.

"Claire?!"

"What's going on, Sonic, Claire?"

I heard the noises from the party go to silent, but I heard everyone asking Sonic what was wrong with me until I was hugged.

"Big sister?" I heard Molly's worried and scared voice. "Sonic, can you take my big sister home?"

"Sure thing, kiddo..."

I felt Sonic pick me up and took off. What was happening to me? This pain was familiar to me when Sonic first saved me. Why...? Is it the Chaos Emerald that was inside me causing this? If so...I would have to tell Sonic...I hope he wouldn't hate me for not saying anything.

...

Angel: Oh no, what's happening to Claire? is the Chaos Emerald inside her causing it? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter of Sonic X: Crystal Love! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Angel: Howdy! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the 9th chapter~ it's not that long but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I do not own anything, but I do own Claire, her little sister Molly, and Molly. no flames allowed, if you don't like the story? why are you even reading this in the first place?! Go find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

...

Claire's POV

_'Hear...young... Must not...Eggman...Emerald...'_

I opened my eyes, looking around seeing I was in my room. I sat up rubbing my temples gently. Who was that voice trying to talk to me, I wondered. My door opened and Chris walked in, surprised to see me sitting up, I guess, with a tray in his hands with food and a drink.

"Claire! You're awake!" Chris walked over to put the tray on my night stand.

"Thank you, Chris...where's everyone else? Did Molly enjoy her birthday party?"

I was worried I missed up Molly's birthday party.

"Everyone is downstairs watching TV or outside, and Molly was worried about you, but she kept her birthday party going for your sake... Oh, and Sonic was by your side most of the time you were out. He wouldn't leave so I asked Shadow and Amy to drag him away to eat something and sleep some."

I was surprised. Sonic stayed by my side the whole time I was out? I was also glad Molly kept her party going, even though I wasn't there.

"Sorry I have worried everyone...but I have to tell everyone something...can you get everyone to come to my room?" I asked Chris.

He looked at me with a frown, "Sure, just don't get up just yet."

Chris walked out of my room. I sighed and put my hand on my chest where my heart was again...Why was the Chaos Emerald causing me pain all of the sudden? Was my body rejecting it now after all these years of having it inside me? I was going to think more of it, but a blue blur came in my room and Sonic was at my side.

"Claire!"

I smiled softly, "Sorry I worried you, Sonic."

He was going to say something to me, but the others rush in as well. Molly was on my bed hugging me tightly, but not too tight to hurt me. She had her face buried against my chest. I stroked her hair gently comforting her, showing her I was okay.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Molly."

Molly looked up at me with dry tears on her cheeks. "I-I'm just...happy you're okay. I was scared you will leave me."

Okay, now I felt even more bad for scaring her like that. I didn't want her to know about the Chaos Emerald, so I look at Amy. She got it that I didn't want Molly to hear what I had to say. Molly hugged Amy while Amy walked her out of my room.

"So, what do you want to tell us, Claire?" Tails asked curiously to what I wanted to tell them.

I sighed, "You wonder why Eggman wants me so badly...right?" Everyone nodded. "...I have something inside me that he wants."

"What does he want that is inside you? Only thing he wants is the Chaos Emeralds...", Chris said but stopped at the end to think about it and I could tell he got it by giving the shocked and more worried look. "Claire..."

"What is it, Chris? Do you know what it is?" Sonic asked Chris with a frown.

"...Claire, how...how did it get inside you?"

I sighed, "I guess I had it since I was born. That's why I have crystal pink eyes instead of blue."

"Okay, enough talking over us! Tell us what is wrong with you, Claire!" Nera was annoyed.

"...Sorry, you see...I have a Chaos Emerald inside me. Somehow I was born with it inside me."

"What?!" Everyone (set for Chris) yelled out in surprise and shock.

"Yes...and I'm thinking of reasons why I've been a lot of pain at Molly's birthday party. Maybe my body is rejecting the Chaos Emerald? But I don't know for sure. That's why I want to tell you all."

"...Shouldn't we get it check out then?" Chris said.

"Yeah, but I have no money to go to the hospital to get an x-ray to check it out."

"You don't need to, Claire, 'cause I have something in my room that will help us out", Tails told me making me happy. Tails was going to check it out instead of some stranger wearing a lab coat.

I stood up and followed Tails to his room along with Sonic. He was right beside me, probably just wanted to make sure I wouldn't fall or something which was really sweet of him. When I entered Tails's room, I saw him typing away on some sort of computer? It was connected to a bed with a screen on the top that was also connected to the bed. Sonic helped me on the bed so now the screen was over my stomach.

"Okay, I'll start it up, Claire...you might feel a warming sensation through your body, but it's nothing bad. It's just the screen x-ray is looking in your body to see what's inside."

"So...it's like a baby monitor, but it's a Chaos Emerald Monitor?"

"Yep, in a sense...okay, I'm starting it up. Just relax, Claire."

I nodded and lay still as I could when the thing above me started up, and like Tails warned me, my body started to get warm, but not bad warm, good warmth. After a while it stopped.

"Did you find anything, Tails?" I asked Tails while I stayed laying on the thing. "Tails? Is something wrong?" I was getting worried until Tails finally decided to reply back to me.

"Um...You are right, Claire. You have a pink Chaos Emerald inside you, but...the odd thing is, it's trying to absorb to be part of you and I can guess that's why you have those painful moments because your body is rejecting its power." I sighed a little bit, relieved knowing I was right, but at the same time worried.

"Can you somehow take it out, Tails?" I turned my head to the right side to see Sonic looking at Tails, arms crossed with a frown on his face "...I don't think that's a good action to do, Sonic...If I try to take it out by force or anything...it might end up killing Claire because since it's mostly part of her, it's very risky."

"Damn...I'm going to take a run for a while to cool my head." Before I could stop Sonic, he was already gone. I felt so bad, but at the same time...why was he acting like this? I've never seen him act so...sad and down and mostly upset. He was always happy go lucky hedgehog, and always causing chaos for Egghead, so why was he acting like that?

"Don't worry, Claire...Sonic is just worried, that's all." I sat up carefully smiling at Tails who was upset as well. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad or worry about little ol' me. I'm tougher then you think." I winked making Tails smile.

"Okay, you should go see everyone downstairs. They were worried about you too." I nodded and hopped off the bed thing and bent down to hug Tails. When I let go he was blushing, embarrassed that I hugged him. So cute~

I walked downstairs to meet everyone again which all hugged me (set for Mr. Tanaka). I even got to hug Shadow seeing how he was too shy to hug a girl, but Amy encouraged him. It seemed Amy actually told Shadow how she felt and he felt the same way. I was so happy for them...I hoped Sonic was going to be okay. I really wanted to tell him I had feelings for him, but...I was human and he was a hedgehog...how could that be possible? Well, I just had to wait and see when Sonic would come home.

...

Angel: Wow, Claire finally told them and now she knows for sure she has a pink chaos emerald inside her...but well she some how get it out of her? or let her body accept it's power? or well Egghead try something? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter~ Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Angel: Howdy! Here's the 10th chapter~ Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I typed it~ No flames allowed, if you don't like the story? Why are you even reading it in the first place?! Go find another story that simple, anyway's, please Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 10: Picnic Chaos**

...

Claire's POV

After all that drama happened, I was happy that Molly loved her presents she got from everyone, but she told me the one I got her was her favorite one of all the others. I was touched. She was wearing the bracelet and she never took it off, but I told her when she goes into the tub or shower she had to take it off. She was pouty, but she listened. She hanged it inside the shower with her, but hanging where the water wouldn't get it wet.

Sonic finally came back after three hours, but I didn't have the courage to tell him about my feelings. I had to tell someone so I dragged Amy, Nera, Cream and Cheese in my room. Molly was having fun with Sonic and Shadow right now...just don't ask what she's making them do...it protected their pride if I didn't say anything.

"Why did you drag us in your room, Ms. Claire?" Cream asked me with curious eyes. "Chao, Chao!" I sweat dropped and rubbed behind my head shyly. "W-well...I need girl-talk and advice..."

Nera was floating arms crossed. "I see. Let me guess. You like someone and you don't know how to tell him?" I blinked in surprise. Nera got it right. "What? Wait a minute...I'm right, am I?" She smiled slyly making me blush in embarrassment. "Y-yes... But the thing is, I don't know how to tell him my feelings." Nera rolled her eyes. "Just go up to him and tell him! That simple, girl."

"...It's not that simple, Nera! Because the guy I like is…Sonic." When I said Sonic's name, the girls shouted out in sync surprise. "What?!" I sweat dropped, hoping the guys didn't hear them and run in here wondering what was the yelling about, but thankfully they didn't...they probably were outside? "Ms. Claire, do you really like Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked with the tilt of her head while holding onto Cheese in her arms.

I nodded. "Yes." Amy stepped forward, "Then what's the problem?" I sighed and put my fingers through my blonde hair. "Because...It'll be impossible for a human to fall in love with a hedgehog. I don't mind, but...some people think it's wrong or disgusting."

"Screw them!" All of us girls looked at Nera who has her nose in the air, arms crossed while still floating. "Nera! Watch your mouth around Cream!" I scolded her. "Whatever, but seriously, girl. I think some of those humans are idiots. Love is a mysteries thing...just tell Sonic." I nodded. "I will, but how? I don't want to tell him in front of everyone..."

We girls ended up in our own thoughts thinking of ways for me to tell Sonic about my feelings. "I know!" We looked at Amy who said that. "What is it Ms. Amy?" I nodded agreeing with Cream. "Why not go on a picnic? I know the most beautiful spot no one will ever go. It's a beautiful hill side with a tree and you can put the picnic right under it~"

I thought about it and thought it was a wonderful idea. Then when we finished eating and just talk I could tell him my feelings. "Okay! Cream, can you go tell Ella about the picnic plan? Don't let the others know, especially Sonic." Cream nodded. "Chao, Chao!" I chuckled. "You too, Cheese." Cream and Cheese rushed downstairs to find Ella who was in the kitchen or cleaning up the house. "Nera, I want you to get Sonic alone and give him a note which I'll write down now."

I walked over to the stack of my notebook paper I sometimes used for doodling and random things, and wrote down a simple note, then handed it to Nera who grabbed it and took off on her feet this time. I looked at Amy, "Okay, Ames...you have to help me with the right outfit." Amy smiled big, "Now, that's my style! Let's look in your closet."

...

**(Picnic spot)**

I was really nervous to say the least. Amy found a good dress for me to wear, not too flashy or short just right. I also informed Emi about the plan since she was away doing something for Tails...I have a feeling they have a thing going on, but I might be wrong. In these days you can't tell sometimes. I was standing under the tree which I found out it was a cherry blossom tree. It was so beautiful. I was snapped out of my thoughts about the tree to see a blue blur coming closer fast and stopped right in front of me stood Sonic.

"You wanted to meet me, Claire?" I nodded smiling nervously. "Why would you want to meet me here and especially wearing that beautiful dress?" I turned red before I cleared my throat, "I just wanted to hang out with you and well...wondering if you want to have a picnic with me?" I showed him the picnic basket behind the tree that Ella, Cream, and Cheese made for us. "Wow, it smells good...sure, all that running around today made me hungry."

I smiled happily, set the blanket down sat down on it, same with Sonic. We had so much fun talking and eating the yummy food Ella, Cream and Cheese made. After all the food was eaten and drinks, I was getting ready to open my mouth to tell him when something landed right between me and Sonic destroying the picnic basket. Right there stood that Metal version of Sonic staring right into my pink eyes. Sonic was quick and attacked the metal version of him so I could get up and run which I did, but I didn't get too far because Eggman showed up in front of me in his floating thing. The big hand came out of it. Before I could move away from it, it wrapped around my body, even my arms.

"Let me go! Sonic!" I screamed while struggling. "Hohoho! I won't allow you to slip through my fingers again, Claire. This time I'll have that Chaos Emerald." I kept struggling until I saw Sonic came running as fast as he always gone and stopped to glare at Eggman. "Eggman! Let Claire go!"

"Hohoho! I didn't forget about you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic! Attack Sonic, while I escape with the girl." That metal version of Sonic appeared in front of Sonic between me and Sonic. "No! Let me go! Sonic!" I screamed out to Sonic while Egghead was floating away in the air while I reached my right hand out to Sonic. "Claire!" He jumped on Metal Sonic's metal head and jumped through the air in slow motion. He was reaching closer and closer to my outstretched hand.

Everything went back to normal speed and Metal Sonic stopped Sonic from reaching for my hand. I cried out Sonic's name before I could not see him no more.

...

I was yet again strapped on the same metal table thing. Wrists and ankles weren't tied, but it had metal restraints so it would be harder to get out of it. I struggled, but it was useless. I watched helplessly when the weird laser moved right where my heart was. I could hear the laser powering up slowly. I could also hear Eggman giving orders to his robot henchmen. When I was about to give up hope of being saved, there was an explosion in the room. I turned my head to the side to see Sonic kicking Eggman's robot's left and right.

"Sonic!" I was happy to see him, but my happiness went away when the laser was ready. I heard Sonic yell out my name when the laser hit my chest. All I felt was the blinding pain when the laser hit my chest and my scream echoing in my mind and in the room.

...

Angel: Oh dear, it seems this time Sonic is too late to save someone...what well become of Claire? well she die or well she survive some how? You'll just have to keep on reading "Sonic X: Crystal Love"! If you really want to know what well become of our Heroine? please review in telling me to update and I'll update the next chapter faster _bows _Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

Angel: Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block, and sorry for the shortness. I do not own anything, but I do own Claire, Molly though but Emi belongs too a old friend of mine. Enjoy~

...

**Sonic X: Crystal Love**

**Chapter 11: The Change And A Kiss?!**

...

Everything was silent and still for a minute until everything came back to me. The pain and noise all around me, yelling. I groaned opening my eyes slowly, then blinked a couple of times to clear my blurry vision, too see I was on my stomach on the ground. I didn't remember where I was. What I remembered was I was strapped to the metal table and the pain in my chest from the laser. I sat up slowly, but when I looked at my hands on the ground I was shocked to see white glove hands...I didn't remember wearing white gloves.

"Claire!...Claire?" I looked up to see Sonic staring at me, mouth open slightly in shock.

"Sonic?" I was worried what had happened to me. Sonic walked over and reached his glove hand out to me to grab which I did. Then he gently pulled me on my feet and what was more shocking was...I was the same height as him. "W-whoa?"

"Don't freak out, Claire...but it seems you're a hedgehog like me, Amy, and Shadow. How, is beyond me", he scratched behind his head confused like me.

"...Maybe it had to do with the Chaos Emerald inside me?" I said.

Sonic shrugged, "Who knows, but right now I have to get you back home."

Just like that, he had me in his arms bride style like when we first met. Now I was more red in the face, but I held it all back and closed my eyes when Sonic used his super-fast speed. When I opened my eyes we were on safe ground. He put me on my feet gently. I heard the X-Tornado come flying over landing nearby. Amy, Chris, and Tails came rushing over confused to see me... Well, I was not human anymore...that's for sure.

"Sonic! Huh? Who's this?" Amy said curious while staring at me closely. I sweat droped while stepping back.

"I-it's me, Claire..."

Chris, Amy, and Tails stared at me with confusion, and the 'what the heck' look on their faces. "It's the truth, guys! Just look at her eyes and you'll know it's Claire", Sonic said.

When Amy grabbed my face and moved side to side stepping back. "...It is you...Claire!" Amy jumped on me making me almost lose my balance, but Sonic was behind me to hold me up. I thanked him before I hugged Amy back.

Sonic told Amy, Tails and Chris we would tell them everything when we all get home. Sonic picked me up back in his arms while Amy, Chris and Tails went back in the X-Tornado then we went back to Chris house.

...

When we arrived at Chris's house, I was dragged by Amy to her room while Sonic told the others what happened. Amy let go of my glove hand and started going through her closet? The dress Amy picked out for me to wear was ripped and too long on me, so being a great friend she was letting me wear her clothes. She handed me a couple of outfits and pushed me into her bathroom to try them on, which I did. They fit me fine, but I like the normal looking outfit which was just a blue tank top and a light blue shirt with shoes kind of like Amy's but different design on them.

I walked out of her bathroom and spun around slowly so Amy could have a good look at the outfit. "Wow...it's so you, Claire! Come on, the others are downstairs waiting for you."

I nodded and followed Amy down stairs to see everyone. Cream and Emi rushed to my side hugging me while Cheese flew to the side of my head hugging it. I chuckled hugging Emi and Cream back and pat Cheese gently. "Sorry I have worried everyone." I looked around for my little sister Molly. "Where's Molly at? Does she know what happened to me?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, but she's out spending time with my friends who thought it'll be good for her to get out", Chris told me making me sigh in relief. "Good."

...

I was sitting down on the couch in the living room drawing in my sketchbook while Molly, Cream and Cheese watched the news. I was sketching Molly hugging Cheese with Cream on her right side smiling sweetly. I finally finished sketching it.

"Wow, Ms. Claire you drew so beautifully, you captured everything and us wonderfully", Cream said.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Cream."

Molly leaned over Cream to see my sketch. "Big sister is always a good artist", she told Cream proudly.

"Wow, can you draw me something, Ms. Claire?" Cream asked.

I smiled, "Sure! Do you want me to surprise you or you have an idea what you want me to draw?"

"Can you draw Cheese?" Cream asked.

I smiled softly, "Sure! When I'm finish I'll show you." I put away my sketchbook for now and watched the news with them. "Ms. Claire?" I blinked and turned to face Cream. "Yes, Cream?"

She was thinking about something to say. "...Did you tell Mr. Sonic about your feelings?"

I turned red, "N-no...Metal Sonic and Eggman interrupted me before I could any words out of my mouth..."

"No!" I jumped with Cream and Cheese. We three looked at Molly who look like had fire in her eyes.

"Molly?"

She hopped off the couch, her small hands on her hips staring at me. "You should tell Sonic, big sister. If you don't, some other girl or hedgehog will steal him away... Go up to him and tell him or kiss him!"

I sweat dropped. How did she know anything about kissing?!...Nera...right, she was the type of bat that would bluntly tell anyone anything. I opened my mouth to scold her when a voice from behind the couch decided to speak up.

"Tell me what?" I almost squeaked but stopped myself. I thought my heart almost jumped out of my chest there for a second. I nervously looked behind the couch to see Sonic standing there waiting for someone to tell him what we were talking about him. I gulped, looking at Cream and Molly who gave me shooing hand jester. Cheese just tagging on my glove hand pulling me up over to Sonic. Cheese flew away which Cheese didn't fly back to Cream... Cheese decided to push me into Sonic. I'm going to get that Chao! I blinked turning bright red when I realized I was in Sonic's arms and the girls left me alone with Sonic... Curses, I was really going to get back at them for this! But truthfully I kind of liked Sonic holding me like this~

"Uh...Claire?"

I shyly looked up at a confused Sonic. "Y-yes?"

He pushed me arm length, "Are you going to tell me what you girls were talking about for? All I got was Molly saying 'Tell him' then something else I didn't catch..."

I sweat dropped, "U-um, well I..." Crap I couldn't tell him now... He probably didn't have the same feelings. I was about to not tell him when I couldn't give up hope! If he didn't have feelings for me, I would just move on and find someone who did love me.

I took a deep breath in and out staring into Sonics green eyes. "I... The thing Molly was telling me was I have feelings for someone for some time and I was scared to tell him my feelings... But Molly was trying to encourage me to tell him how I feel." I watched him raise his eyebrow. I saw realization in his eyes. "Sonic...I love you, I know you won't feel the same, but it's okay. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." I had my hands clasp together in front of me looking down shyly. 'I can't believe I just confessed to him!' I thought to myself blushing.

My head was lift up by Sonic's hand under my chin, I was confused and embarrassed, but what he did next took me to heaven itself. He kissed me! Of course I kissed back. I never kissed a guy in my life, but this was way better than a kiss. It was like kissing heaven itself.

...

Angel: Finally! Claire and Sonic finally got their first kiss~ I would like too thank all the people who favorite, fallowed this story and thanks too my beta my good friend that is like a sister too me RaisingHeart001 Thankies~ Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Angel: Howdy! Sorry it took so long! Been busy with my other stories ect. but I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ I know I enjoyed working on it~ I do not own anything! But I do own my OC's like Claire, and Molly, Emi The Butterfly belongs to a very old friend of mine that I promised I would put her OC in this story (but idk what happened too her D: ) Any way's please Enjoy~

...

Sonic X: Crystal Love

Chapter 12: Tin Can

...

Today was a normal boring day. Sonic and the others left on a hiking thing while I stayed with Ella. Mr. Tanaka went with the others. Sonic wanted me to come, but I told him I was not a hiking type of girl. I enjoyed walking and stuff, but not forest areas. It kind of creeped me out. A lot of bad stuff could happen in a forest so I stayed behind watching TV while drawing Chao for Cream who requested it five days ago. I finished the drawing and sat it down on the couch next to me, sighing softly. I was bored to say the least so I got up from the couch and told Ella I was going out for a while, so she would not worry about me.

I used the train station to head to a part of town no one really went to, so I could try training myself so I could be helpful to Sonic and the others. I didn't want to be useless anymore. I wanted to kick Egghead for kidnapping my little sister and other things he had done to my friends.

(Hour or Two Later)

I wiped the sweat off my forehead catching my breath from training really hard. I was taking a break for a while. "I wonder if everyone is having fun? I miss having Sonic near me. I miss him already!"

I raised my glove hands in the air, dramatically falling on my back watching the dust fly off the ground then slowly went back down. Some landed on me, but I didn't care at the moment. Everyone knew me and Sonic were together. Molly was happy and that made her think she could call him big brother. It was so adorable.

I stood back on my feet dusting my glove hands, then my tank top, then my skirt. I was about to train once more, but that all was ruined when an egg thought it was okay to attack me when I was alone and training. He was so going to get it!

"Hohoho! I finally found you at last."

I narrowed my eyes, "Bugger off, Eggbutt! I'm busy training!" He didn't seem very pleased I called him that but I didn't care.

"How dare you call me that! Eggbots! Attack the annoying Hedgehog! Just don't kill her...yet, hohoho!"

Wow! I thought being around Nera a lot rubbed off on me. I paid attention on my surroundings and got into a fighting stance, watching the eggbots movement. One charged at me, but I jumped, put both hand palms on the top of the metal head and flipped behind it. Then I spun my small body, kicking its back hard sending it into one of its buddies. I mostly dodged them; letting them kill each other since I couldn't really punch metal… I would just leave that job to Knuckles.

I let the last eggbot get destroyed by over frying it. Eggman wasn't very happy. "Damn you! Your starting to annoy me like that blasted Sonic!"

I shrugged smiling slyly, "Sonic did teach me all he knows how to annoy you, Eggbutt~!" I back flipped when Eggman sent his claw thing at me, but I saw it coming. "Is that all you got Eggy?"

I kept taunting him watching his face turn bright red out of anger. I knew I shouldn't taunt him but...I couldn't help it! Now I knew why Sonic enjoyed taunting and teasing Egghead.

That was when things started to get serious. He called out Metal Sonic. Crap, I was screwed! I couldn't fight him bare handed. I needed a sword or something. I yelped when I barely dodged Metal Sonic when he attacked.

"Hoho! Not so cocky now, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut it, Eggbutt!" I back flipped a couple of times to dodge Metal Sonic's attack again and to give me some room away from him.

/How can I beat him?! Man, I wish I should have went with Sonic and the others./ I moved to the side, but got cut on the arm from his sharp metal fingers. Did he just use Sonic's attack? He rolled up before he attacked me.

"Hohoho! I see you're surprise! I made him stronger and he can copy anyone's moves. Now, Metal Sonic! Grab her now!"

I glared at Metal Sonic watching him closely. He was just standing there looking at me. It was making me nervous, but I was taken by surprise and shocked when he turned around and rolled up and attacked Eggman who just barely moved in time.

"What is the meaning of this, Metal Sonic?!"

Metal Sonic landed on the ground glaring at him. "I do not need you telling me what to do. I'll do what I please."

I felt a tiny bet bad for Eggman but I thought he should have seen this coming sooner or later.

"How dare you! Eggbots! Destroy Metal Sonic!"

I thought that was my cue to run. I ran off hoping they wouldn't notice I was not there. I gasped, skidded to stop looking at Metal Sonic that just appeared in front of me. "You will not leave..."

I frowned, "Leave me alone!"

That was when I had to be careful on my movements because Metal Sonic was very fast for a robot. Right about now; I really wished I had a weapon! I ducked from his metal hand and kicked him away, but I end up falling on my butt. I felt stupid. My feet hurt when it made contact with Metal Sonic's metal chest, so yeah I think I hurt my ankle in the process. I crawled backwards nervously watching Metal Sonic get back on his metal feet, glaring holes into my head. I gulped and stopped crawling backwards since I couldn't outrun him.

"W-why won't you let me go?" I asked, kind of feeling a little brave but still scared.

"...Give me the Chaos Emerald..."

I frowned, "No way! You'll just want to destroy everything in your path! I rather die than let you have it." I glared at him, suddenly felt courage swelling up inside me.

"...Very well, I'll just take it by force."

My eyes widened when his fingers went together forming a drill-like thing. He walked slowly to me, but I would just crawl backwards, but that ended when my hands felt nothing behind me. When I turned my head I felt like my eyes were going to pop out when I saw I was at the edge of a cliff. I didn't realize I wandered off so far!

I turned my head forward; sweat rolled down the side of my temple seeing him right in front of me. He pulled his metal drill back; I thought of many ways to try to survive this, but nothing! Some reason thinking of Sonic and the others camping and all that jazz...made me think of a double bladed axe so I could chop Metal Sonic into pieces! I blinked and looked down at my right glove hand. I saw a pink dim light and it formed into a double bladed axe? Holy cow! I quickly used my hurting feet kicking him back enough room for me to stand up and charge at him.

"Take this, you tin can!"

I swung my double bladed axe fast, but Metal Sonic kept dodging the swing. I stopped, catching my breath for a little bit, then charged with the axe in my right hand. I gave out a battle cry.

"Yaaah!" I was shocked, I actually got him! I caught him by surprise and now one side of my axe was through his metal chest. I quickly took the axe out and spun my body around, cutting his left arm off, then trip him and cut his other arm.

"...Im...possi...ble..." While he was saying that, his voice dimed down and his bright crimson red eyes went out.

I was breathing hard from all that training and this. Damn...oh shoot!

"I have to head home! Ella must be worried sick!" Watching the axe disappear with that pink light, I took off to the train which, lucky me, was about to leave, but I got there just in time.

(Home/Mansion)

I was relaxing in the nice warm bath with bubbles. Ella was kind enough to do this for me after what I told her what happened, but not before asking her not to tell the others. Knowing Sonic, he would be very upset that he wasn't there to protect me. But now I thought I could protect myself for a while now. No more worrying over me and now I could protect them instead.

After I got out, I put my PJ's on which was a cute small light blue gown Ella made me. She even made one for Molly, but a light pink version. I went in the living room watching the news while doodling away when I heard voices and the front door open and close. I should welcome them home, but what happen was going to be mine and Ella's secret~.

...

Angel: It seems Claire kick some butt, and she finds out why Sonic enjoys annoying Eggman~ Oh and if you wish to draw Claire or any of my OC's? Tell me :) I do have a DeviantArt account which is "Springflowergirl90" I do have drawings of Claire as a human and a Hedgehog if you want too see~, I have a folder on DA. I would like too thank my sis for beta'ing this story~ RaisingHeartExelion You should read her Sonic story, it's really good :D Ciao~


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic X: Crystal Love

Chapter 13: Ugly Egg Mustache!

...

Today was normal... As normal it could be, I guess? So far when Sonic and the others had to go off to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds I went out back to train with some help from Nera who found out one day saying it was cool that she needed to get back too training. So far I've gotten used to wielding the double bladed axe so when I and Nera heard the others were having trouble we took off with Tails's other plan that I fixed with the pink Chaos Emerald. I taught her how to fly it so she flew it while I jumped out in the air.

When we got into the town it was chaotic. Eggbutt decided to cause chaos... Was he ever going to learn he'll never win? I pushed the window hatch open standing on the plan making my double bladed axe appear in my hand. The wind was making my hair flying everywhere like crazy.

"When you land, land on a roof top, 'kay?!" I yelled through the wind to Nera who gave me a thumbs up showing me she heard. I jumped off the plan falling down fast letting the wind blow my hair like crazy.

I saw Eggman in sight, tightened my fist on the handle of my double bladed axe. When I was close enough I gave out a surprise battle cry, surprising everyone, and swung my axe missing Eggbutt by an inch. I quickly moved out of the way before he could grab me cutting his metal hands that came out. I think I heard him growl, "Damn you! Eggbots! Get that annoying yellow hedgehog!"

"Claire?!" I smiled slightly at Sonic, but I quickly back flipped away from an eggbot, but I turned my body around slashing it in half triangle. I put my axe handle on my shoulder other hand on my hips giving him a cocky smirk.

"Is that all you got, Eggbutt? I think you're getting bad at this whole...villain thing." I giggled seeing Eggman whole face turned bright red in anger. Man, I was having fun, but part of me thought I should just shut my mouth and be careful what I say...but~ Where was the fun in that?

It took a while before Eggman ran off like he always did...coward. I turned around seeing everyone but Nera giving me the look I smiled nervously. "Hi guys!" Sonic crossed his arms tapping his foot making me aware I was in trouble. "I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"Yep, but first we head home then you're going to explain to us."

...

(At Home)

I was in my room with Sonic after explaining about my secret training I've been doing, but not the getting attacked by Eggbutt and Metal Sonic. Nope, not telling him about that I hate to worry my boyfriend.

"Are you mad at me Sonic?"

He sighed, "Kind of...but more upset you didn't tell me, but you weren't bad at all today." I smiled brightly hearing him praise me. I hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're not mad at me. I just wanted to be useful and so I can help you kick some Eggbutt together." I giggled.

"Same here, just don't do anything reckless that, well, make me worry sick about you."

I smiled sweetly, "Of course...Love you, my blue hedgehog~" I snuggled into his chest while he held me gently.

Molly's POV

I pouted silently seeing big sister all cozy with big brother Sonic... I wanted to go swim in the swimming pool with big sister. I stepped away closing the door quietly then walked downstairs to find someone to swim with me in the pool, but everyone was busy. Emi was out with Tails, big sister Amy was out with Shadow. The others were off doing something while poor bored me did nothing! I huffed and sat down at the edge of the pool with my bare feet touching the water since I already had my bathing suit on.

After of being bored alone I brought out a floater and lied on it while floating on the water looking up at the blue sky with some clouds left and right not too many since it was such a good warm day... But it sucked. I couldn't enjoy this nice day with anyone... I felt so left out sometimes. Sis was a Hedgehog now because of the Chaos Emerald. I sighed again while playing with the bracelet on my wrist big sister got me on my seventh birthday not too long ago. The middle diamond reminded me of a small chip of a Chaos Emerald. That's when I gasped seeing the chip of the diamond glowed just for a second then stopped.

I thought of going to tell sis, but I remembered she was spending time with big brother Sonic. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could do... Go figure it out myself.

Claire's POV

I felt bad. I never paid attention to Molly, so I went looking for her after telling Sonic. He was fine with it saying he was going to check up on Tails and Chris. I looked all over Chris's mansion, but no sign of my little sister. I was going in a panic mode when Shadow and Amy walked by seeing me pacing mumbling to myself almost in tears.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

I looked at Amy and Shadow close to tears. "I-I can't find M-Molly anywhere!"

Amy quickly was at my side comforting me. Shadow told Amy he would go tell the others.

Amy walked me to a chair letting me sit down. "It'll be okay, Claire. We always find Molly. She can't be that far away."

I nodded taking a shaky breathe, "I'm sorry I'm freaking out on you, Ames..." I felt guilty for causing so much trouble for them.

"It's okay. We will find Molly no matter what it takes."

I did my best to keep calm, but I couldn't stop worrying! Sonic and the others walked over along with Shadow. I went over to hug Sonic. I was scared if something horrible happened to Molly.

...

Molly's POV

I was wandering around town. I couldn't find any clues about the bracelet so I walked to the beach enjoying the comforting of the water and the birds, but of course someone just had to interrupt the peaceful silent.

"Let me go!"

I was grabbed by this huge robot hand and I was facing that Eggman guy that reminds me of an egg with a mustache on it.

"Not a chance, brat! You have a Chaos Emerald just like your sister...Ah! There it is."

I gasped when he used another pair of metal hand trying to pull off my bracelet big sister got me on my birthday. "No! Stop it, you ugly egg mustache!"

I pounded my small free fist and pounded on the hand that had a hold of me and pulled away from the other hand from pulling my bracelet off, but it was hurting oddly. It was like it was a part of me. I screamed when the Chaos Emerald on my bracelet shone so brightly I felt like I was floating and it felt warm and kind.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel: Howdy! Here's the 14th chapter~ I do not own anything but I do own any OC's in this story just not Emi she belongs to a old friend of mine. Enjoy~

...

Sonic X: Crystal Love

Chapter 14: More Surprises

...

Claire's POV

I was being comforted by Sonic when we all saw a bright light shine near the town... Wait, that's where the beach was located! I gasped, realizing Molly was there! It could be possible. "The beach! Molly might be at the beach!"

I rushed, but felt someone pick me up in the air to see Emi smiling down at me. "It'll be faster if I fly you there." I nodded thanking her, hoping Molly was okay if she was at the beach.

Molly's POV

I groaned, my softly eyes fluttered open to see nothing but white all around me. "W-what? Where am I?"

"Don't be afraid young, Molly."

I gasped while turning around to see a red Echidna like uncle Knuckles, but a female wearing an orange tank top with an orange skirt that did go along with its black boots. She also had a white band on her head that held her hair back, but the most unique thing about her was her crimson red eyes, but they didn't look evil. Instead they had a gentle look.

"W-who are you? And where am I?" I was scared. I wanted my big sister, but I knew I should stay strong.

"You are between dream and realistic. Right now I'm showing myself to you to protect you from the clench of evil... You see the Chaos Emeralds don't just pick out the right person; they have to be pure of heart. If evil taints it, then there is no hope but faith someone will save us." she had her hands clasp together in a prayer motioning eyes close. "You and your sister were chosen by Chaos himself to have his power. He sees you two as his children, same with me and my best friend Tikal."

"What's your name? You know my name, but I do not know yours?" I knew I shouldn't change the subject, but I didn't want to call her 'you' or 'hey, you!'. It'll be rude and big sister always told me to never be rude.

"Forgive me, Molly. My name is Milly the Echidna. I'm afraid my time is almost up... But I hope you will forgive me for what I had to do to help. Your body contains the chip of the Chaos Emerald Claire found at a store."

Now I understood why I hardly wanted to take it off. "I will see you again...right, Milly?"

She chuckled while bending down to hug me. "Of course, young Molly. Time for you to wake up... Claire and the others are coming, worried about you." I gasped in realization. I did go off without leaving a note and telling anyone. "See you next time, Molly... Take care and don't be afraid when you look at yourself..."

Just like that I sat up seeing I was still at the beach. I looked down feeling smaller then I was and what I saw made me blink. Slowly touching my head I felt small ears on my head like big sister had. 'W-what?' I stood up, but I was smaller now. I looked down at myself and held back a gasp seeing I wasn't human. I was like big sister! But my fur was brown.

"Molly!" I turned around happy to see my big sister and Emi who put her down on the sand gently.

"Big sister!"

She frowned while walking up to me and went down on her knees "Molly? W-what happened?"

"I was just enjoying the scenery and ugly mustache guy came and tried to take the bracelet you got me from my birthday... Found out it was a chip to a Chaos Emerald. When I woke up I was like this..."

She sighed before hugging me close, "I'm so glad you're okay. That's what matters, but if you ever want to do something just ask me."

"B-but I didn't want to bother you and big brother Sonic..."

She smiled and ruffled my hair, "Sonic will understand. He was worried about you too. Everyone was worried."

"Yeah, let's go back home you two. I know the others are worried", Emi said.

I and Claire nodded. She let me jump on her back with her butterfly wings out while she picked Claire up, and then flew home.

Emi's POV

I put Claire on the ground then let Molly off my back safely watching Claire rush to Sonic hugging him. I felt envied of Claire and Sonic's relationship, but I was happy for them. Sonic was my friend, same with Claire. But just seeing them made me think of someone I cared deeply back home... I was about to confess my feelings to him when I was sent here.

After everyone saw Molly was okay and now a hedgehog thanks to the chip of the Chaos Emerald she had, I wanted to fly to my favorite spot in town which was the highest building the town had and look at the clouds go by while thinking of the hedgehog I loved deeply. Since we were little I had this crush on him, but my parents at the time didn't accept me being around a hedgehog or even falling in love with one so I had to sneak out of my window to just go see him.

I would sacrifice everything to be by his side. I'll die to protect him "...I hope you're looking at the beautiful sky right now...Bullet." Tears cascaded down my cheeks while looking at the sky with a sad smile.

(Close by)

Unknown to the gang a new villain has appeared to seek revenge on all human and Mobian alike.

Unknown's POV

I watched in disgust at the happy moment between the two sisters. Soon they won't be happy. I will destroy them all! They'll pay one way or another. I smirked watching the little butterfly Mobian girl was alone on the building crying. I'll have my fun with her first~ I quietly flew down to the butterfly Mobian, brought out my weapon, raised it, and then swung it down at her back.

Claire's POV

I was with Nera, Molly, Cream and Amy when I realized we were missing someone. "Ames... Where's Emi?"

The girls frowned, realized the same thing. "I do not know. Maybe she wants to be alone. She does like to be alone... oh yeah, you and Molly don't know this, but... back home Emi really liked this hedgehog named Bullet."

I was surprised, but happy. Emi liked someone. No one doesn't deserve to be alone.

"What's this Bullet Hedgehog like?" I asked curiously.

"Will, Bullet is in a way like Sonic but not completely. But he is very protective of his friends... Now I think about it maybe that's why Emi is always disappearing? She's sad that he isn't here with us", Amy said upset.

I stood up and clenched my fist. "Bullet has to be here, right? Do you remember if Bullet was near the area when the Chaos Emerald brought you guys here?" I hoped I was right. If he was close to any of them he might be here!

Cream gasped softly. "I remember Emi wanted to speak with him so she asked him to meet with her with us. You think Mr. Bullet might be here too, Ms. Claire?" Cream said with hope in her voice.

I nodded smiling, "If we can find him or find a way to know where he might be, we can bring him here to surprise Emi."

After that me and Amy went to ask Tails if he could find Bullet somehow while Nera, Cream and Cheese went searching the internet on news to see if they got any leads.

"You want me to find Bullet? I don't know if he's even here..."

I huffed, "He's got to be here, Tails! He was with Emi talking when the Chaos Emerald brought you all here so he has to be here somewhere!" I was getting frustrated. Didn't he want to see his friend Emi happy?!

"...Very well, here is this item that can track down anyone if the person thinks of that person they are looking for. But you have to know what that person looks like for it to work."

"Thanks, Tails."

Tails handed me the item with a screen on the handle. "Here, Ames. You know Bullet more around here."

She nodded and took it from my hand. I hoped we could find Bullet soon for Emi's sake. I hated seeing my friends sad I wondered where Emi was. I hope she's okay.

...

Angel: It seems a unknown enemy showed up and attacked Emi, is she alive? Or did she barely made it alive? And will Claire and the girl's find Bullet before it's too late? Just keep on reading~ Oh and I put up a new Sonic story called 'Aqua The Hedgehog' it's about a old Sonic OC I made long ago and I never got a chance to make a story about her...but it happens close to the part Sonic and the other's go back home~ Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

Angel: Here's the 15th chapter~ I do not own anything but I do own any OC's~ So please, enjoy~

...

Sonic X: Crystal Love

Chapter 15: The Storm has Come

...

Amy's POV

I informed Shadow I was going out searching for a friend of Emi's and I would have Claire with me so he wouldn't worry... Even though he tried to hide it, I could see right through his tough guy act. When we got into town I started to think of what Bullet looked like before we were sent here. Me and Claire were happy to see the device in my hands was working. It showed he was far but close to the town, I think.

"My theory was right, Ames! Bullet did come here just like you and the others Emi won't be lonely and she can finally confess her feelings to him", Claire excitedly grabbed my hand from the device, but thankfully I had the hold of it with my other hand.

"Yeah, wait until we inform the others!"

We were about to head home when I saw something from the corner of my eye so when I dragged Claire over to the thing I gasped covered my mouth to see bloody pool with Emi in the middle of it. "Emi..." I stuttered to Emi's bloody form on the ground with Claire rushing to her other side in worry.

"W-what...Claire! Call Chris quick!" I told Claire in tears. She nodded and brought out her cell phone dialing Chris's number.

Claire's POV

Everyone was upset when we brought a hurt Emi back home. Who could have done this to Emi? She was such a kind person, not even Eggman would do that... Was it someone else? A new villain? I grew more upset I walked outside with the item Amy had, but since it still had the info of Bullet's location I had to find him...for Emi's sake.

"Sis?"

I stopped to turn around to see Molly. "Molly, stay with them. I have to do this...for Emi's sake."

She huffed, "No! I want to help big sis...please?"

I sighed, "Fine, but let's leave a note for the others so they won't worry."

I found a pen and paper, writing down where we were heading and we would be back bringing Bullet with us.

...

"Are we close, big sis?"

I looked down at the map of Bullet's location. "Yeah... Not far now."

We ended up far out of the town to some mountains, so we ended up having to climb some parts until we found a cave entrance. I used my cell phone's light as a flashlight. I walked through the cave with Molly holding my free hand. "Why does this person have to be in a scary cave, sis?"

I chuckled, "Sometimes people don't want to come to a scary cave 'cause they think monsters or mostly bears are sleeping in it... But Bullet must be in here somewhere."

I hated dark scary caves too, but I was staying strong for Molly showing her it was not all the way scary. I sucked in air while Molly cringed onto me scared. "W-what was that sound, big sis?"

I stroked her head gently, "It'll be okay. It probably was nothing... Maybe it was just a bat or something." I was comforting her, but I thought I was trying to comfort myself too... I was terrified of what might be in this dark and empty cave.

"Who are you? And why are you here for?"

I slowly turned around, putting Molly behind me, seeing a figure. It was holding something in its hand pointing at me. "W-we are looking for someone. We are not enemies."

"...Why should I believe you? You might be working with Eggman."

I blinked, 'Eggman'? I stepped forward, "You're not with Eggman ether?"

The dark figure put away whatever was in his hand, "Follow me..."

I grabbed Molly's hand and we followed this mystery person until we saw light up ahead! We walked into what seem like a room with stuff around it, even on the floor. "Tell me... Who are you two?"

I blinked and looked in front of me and Molly to see a male orange color hedgehog with an open jacket on him with black sunglasses on the top of his head. I gasped, seeing a word on his jacket side. "Is your name by any chance Bullet?" I prayed he was; Emi needed him!

He blinked surprised, "Yeah, what of it? What's your name and the smaller one's name?"

"S-sorry for my rudeness. My name is Claire and this is my little sister Molly... We were looking for you... You see, I ended up making friends with Sonic and his friends."

Bullet cut it off, "Whoa! You know Sonic and his friends? I finally found them! Hey, is a girl that is a butterfly named Emi with them?"

When he mentioned Emi's name, I looked down sadly, "That's why I went off to look for you Bullet... Me and Amy found her badly injured trying to find you for her sake..."

I looked up to see Bullet's hand clench in a fist shaking, "Damn it! I knew I should have gone off to look for everyone! N-now Emi's hurt... I-I couldn't protect her like I promised her..."

I flinched when Bullet punched the cave wall, "Please Bullet... Emi needs you right now, and we have to figure out who hurt Emi."

"...You're right. I'll find out who did this to my Emi and kill them."

I sweat dropped. Wow, he was scarier than Sonic and Shadow put together... "Me and Molly will take you to Emi then. We must hurry."

He nodded, "Got it... Lead the way, ladies."

Wow, he was such a gentleman. I felt happier that Emi would have a great and sweet caring guy like him... Hopefully he did accept her feelings.

...

Molly and I took Bullet to Chris's home seeing Cream rushing over to me and Molly in tears worriedly. I felt odd not knowing the little Chao hugged my face as he always did... I laughed and pulled the little Chao Cheese off my face gently. "Sorry to have worried you guys, but guess who we found~"

I stepped aside to show bullet to Cream. Cheese zoomed over hugging Bullet making him chuckle. "I miss you too, Cheese... Where's Emi?"

"O-oh, um... Emi's room is next to mine so I'll take you to her, Mr. Bullet."

I watched Cream and Cheese take Bullet to Emi. I sighed happily and sat down on the living room couch with Molly. "I'm so glad we found Bullet when we did..."

"Yeah! Now Emi will be happy again in no time~", Molly yawned. "I'm sleepy...night sissi~"

I kissed her on the forehead smiling, "Night. Sweet dreams, Molly." I laid my small body on the couch and closed my eyes to rest... Just a little bit, but I ended up falling asleep in the end.

(Dream State)

I opened my eyes to see I was standing. I was surrounded by light, but it wasn't blinding; it felt safe.

"Claire..."

I blinked, "That voice...That's the voice I keep hearing. Who are you?" I looked around hoping to get some answers.

"I'm sorry, Claire, but I need your help..."

I frowned, "My help? What do you want my help for? D-do you know who hurt my friend Emi?" Maybe I could get a lead on who hurt my friend.

"I'm sorry... Not even I know who, but you must be careful; this new enemy is stronger than Eggman."

"What do you need my help then?" It was silent until I heard her voice speak up.

"I need your help to stop Chaos, he doesn't mean to hurt anyone... Eggman tainted him with darkness. With your help and your friends' help you can purify him."

"But how? Do I have to use the pink Chaos Emerald inside me to do that?" Maybe I had to use it…

"No... If you use the pink Chaos Emerald's power it'll also take your life-force killing you. I do not wish for you to sacrifice your life. All you have to do is bringing all Chaos Emeralds and give the powers to Sonic and Shadow. They will save Chaos."

I nodded, "Right, can I be able to heal Emi with my powers by any chance?" I was hoping I could at least heal her for Bullet's sake.

"Yes, but be aware how much you use that power. It'll drain your life away each time you use it."

I nodded, "Thank you... What's your name if I may ask?"

"...Tikal is my name. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Claire... I wish you luck."

My eyes fluttered open sitting up, "Emi..."

I stood up and knew everyone might be sleeping by now so I sneaked upstairs to Emi's room seeing only Bullet sleeping on a chair while holding Emi's hand. 'Awww~ They look so adorable!' I shook my head. I had to heal Emi; she was my friend and if I lost someone of my life-force so be it.

I stood on Emi's other side of her. I clasped my hands together in a prayer. I closed my eyes, sighing softly not noticing someone was watching from the other side. 'Please, Chaos Emerald, if you can hear me somehow... Please heal my friend in front of me. Save her.' I felt my whole body glow gently warm. I focused on Emi in front of me, opening my eyes and grabbed her free hand healing her wounds. I stopped to fall on my knees catching my breath.

I walked out of Emi's room to my room to collapse on my bed, falling asleep exhausted from healing, but it was worth it... Emi would feel better when she woke up.

Unknown's POV

I growled, annoyed. They ended up having another happy ending! How dare they! I will make them pay next time... I'll just get that blonde hedgehog next... I'll make sure they'll be sad I'll make them dream only of nightmares! "I'll get you, blondie... I'll destroy you." I flew away from the big mansion to my hideout.

...

Angel: Wow, it seems this new villian really is out for blood but will Claire and the other's figure out who before this unknown person strikes again? You'll just have to keep reading~ I'll be slower in updating this story other stories need to work on and my new Sonic X story on here called "Aqua The Hedgehog" I already have three chapters I think? But if your interested go and read it and tell me if you want more~ Ciao!


End file.
